User blog:VigilANTE/Dead Space Survivor (Fan Fiction)
Dead Space: Survivor Chapter 1: Aftermath Isaac Clarke had escaped, having defeated the Hive Mind, he immediately carried himself hurt and injured to the shuttle he had arrived on and planned an emergency launch off the condemned Aegis VII, with little time to spare before the destruction of the Aegis, he punched in a sequence to take him out of the atmosphere, seeing nothing but the blur of takeoff and losing consciousness fast he had little time to input co-ordinates, he held on unharnessed, beaten and bruised but he held on for dear life to his seats arms, then finally he penetrated through to the vacuum of deep space, a place he truly wouldn’t mind ever seeing again as vast and as beautiful as it is, the horrors he had witnessed, the death of his colleagues, Hammond, Johnston, Chen all dead and Kendra Daniels... ‘Kendra... that bitch!’ thought Isaac as he removed his helmet ‘why had she betrayed me for the sake of that fucking marker! And... Oh god... Nicole...’ he played her final video remembering her before she committed suicide once more, unable to watch her go through with it, putting his head in his hands to hold back an emotional outburst ‘oh god Nicole, oh baby, I’m sorry baby’ Isaac hears a shuffling to his right and turns to look at what made it ‘Nicole?’ . Isaac is knocked out of his piloting seat smashing his head off the hull of his escape craft, one of the creatures he designated as a “Slasher” was attacking him, to his horror and dismay this one was his former love Nicole. Isaac reached round the back of his head and checked for blood; there was a lot, the slasher moved over to him screaming. “Nicole? It’s me Isaac, please remember me baby! Do you understand me?” Pleaded Isaac with a desperate look on his face, the creature stopped as if comprehending what he said “Oh baby, what have they done to you?” Isaac looked at Nicole’s once beautiful face now contorted and deformed from the Necromorphs; he moved closer to Nicole with outstretched arms “Make us whole again” The creature spoke in Nicole’s soft voice “Make us whole again”. The creature then pierced Isaac through his abdomen with its bladed arms and lifted him up off his feet allowing both blood and stomach acid to freely spill onto the floor, Isaac makes a soft grunt, a barely audible ‘I love you Nicole’ as the creature sinks it’s teeth to the top of Isaacs cranium and jaw and slices through it like butter, instantly killing him. “Make us whole again” the creature repeated. Isaac woke up in a cold sweat ‘oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck it was a dream’ breathing rapidly he smelt a disgusting odour, he needed to get out of this suit, he felt dirty, the blood from those creatures really did stink not to mention whatever else those creatures had stored inside of them, he ripped his RIG off him, which hurt him in the process due to it being attached for such a long time, stripping off naked he stared out into the blackness of space, then he did something he had been needing to do for the last 14 hours, throughout this whole nightmare, something he hadn’t done in years, he cried. He collapsed to the floor hugging his knees and keeling over to his side and a flood of tears left his green eyes, he grunted three times before letting out a scream that was primitive and echoed around his tiny enclosure, he stayed in this position for many hours, floating in deep space in his craft he was all alone, he had seen too much, he had survived but it seemed at the cost of his sanity. He lay there naked, unblinking as he recounted every moment he had with Nicole, the odd smile flickering across his face, the good times and what he’d do even to have the bad times again with her, then of the Necromorphs, ‘those evil bastards’ though Isaac, anger filling his face, ‘even the babies weren’t spared from their taint, pregnant women killed, the old, the young, what merciless race of creature does... THAT?’ he thought deeply of what he would do when he got back to earth, how would he explain over 2000 deaths and be the sole survivor? How could he describe the creatures and be believed not to have lost his mind? What is so important about the marker? It was fruitless thinking how could he ever explain the events aboard the Ishimura? Let alone the colony of Aegis 7; Isaac now more than ever felt truly alone. Getting up and wiping away his tears he looked in his mirrored reflection in the cockpit, he was battered and bruised; he had various cuts over his body where the Necromorphs had penetrated through his RIG. ‘If anything’ thought Isaac ‘I know now Engineering RIGs aren’t combat suitable’ he allowed himself to chuckle before returning to his forlorn state, he was truly fucked up. Getting cold he proceeded to check in the sleeping quarters for clothes and found a basic jumpsuit, the kind he assumed was fashionable with teenagers on earth these days, based off the mid 20th century’s working clothes, he found it to be a rather loose fit considering his age but he wasn’t complaining, anything was better than his RIG, walking to the restroom, he filled up the sink with water and washed the remnants of the creatures off his body, the feeling of being clean from the muck and grime from the last 24 hours washed away, both physically and mentally, he tried to recompose himself as he watched the water run down the sink to be re-filtrated to be used again at some point, from here where could he go? He knew of a place he could head to, a place far from here and his memories, a place where he knew he could contact earth without too much fear of reprisal. He proceeded to sit at the craft’s cockpit and input the co-ordinates for a place he knew was a home away from home, where he hadn’t been for a long time. “Co-ordinates input, calculating route” said the onboard computer, Isaac decided to sleep, to recover from his injuries and relax while blocking out his trauma. “Destination: The Sprawl... calculating ETA...” Isaac collapsed onto the basic bed, wearily he closed his eyes. “ETA 2 weeks and 46 hours, calculating food supplies... low... Rationing food supplies... “ ‘Two weeks?’ Isaac thought ‘Why hasn’t cryogenic freezing been invented yet?’ with slight insanity he let out a high pitched laugh and immediately fell to sleep. “Isaac? Make us whole again?” ----------------------------------------------------------------- Let Us Know What You Think? Constructive Criticism Only Please Many Thanks vigilANTE Category:Blog posts